Circle of Fate
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Ichigo menemukan cinta pertama yang membawanya pada cinta sejati. Untuk bisa memiliki cinta sejati, tentu Ia harus mengalami banyak hambatan, termasuk harus menghadapi kematian.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. This FF is mine. **

**Oh, aku pernah kirim ini sebagai event IchigoRukia. FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah Romeo and Juliet, Fast and Furious, dan Initial D.**

* * *

_**Hostility.**_

Panas menyerbu urat-urat nadi pemuda berdarah bangsawan yang kini saling memamerkan keangkuhannya, kebencian dalam diri mereka mencekik telak-telak kedalam setiap napas dan refleksnya, permusuhan ini luar biasa mengikat bahkan jikapun tak ada alasan untuk membenci, kau harus memiliki perasaan itu, sebab terlahir dengan darah Kurosaki dan Kuchiki berarti menyimpan bibit kebencian dan mulai menjaganya untuk dapat tumbuh subur hingga beranak-pinak.

"Hmm ... Lihat wajah-wajah memuakkan ini." Pemuda berambut perak, Ichimaru Gin. Mendapatkan buruan di dalam kandangnya sendiri. Senyum di wajahnya tak pernah memberikan ketenangan, karena aroma yang dibawa seorang Ichimaru tak pernah lepas dari_ intimidasi._

Ichimaru Gin memang memiliki hubungan darah dengan bangsawan Kuchiki, ia adalah adik tiri dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Namun, untuk menggunakan marga Kuchiki pun ia tak di perkenankan. Siapapun bisa melihat dengan jelas ia hanyalah seorang anak haram dari ayahnya yang tak bisa menahan nafsu untuk bercinta dengan budak cantiknya yang malang. Ia yang harus menggunakan marga sang Ibu membuatnya selalu menjadi olok-olokan di kalangan musuhnya. Ichimaru terbentuk dengan mental yang penuh kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri dan ambisi mendapatkan pengakuan yang sudah seharusnya menjadi haknya.

"Kenapa?" Renji memandang rendah lawan bicaranya, "Kau takut?"

Pandangan Renji mengeliling, berpura-pura mencari sesuatu.

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryuu Ishida hanya berdiri dengan tenang di sebelah mobil mereka yang mencuri perhatian di kalangan pecinta _tuner._

"Aku khawatir, melihat wajah sialmu itu. Aku seperti melihat manusia biasa yang ingin mendapatkan keberutungan para dewa. Kau akan kalah di kandangmu sendiri dan di saksikan oleh curut-curut setiamu itu." Renji masih belum puas untuk memanasi si rambut perak.

Ichimaru menggeram tertahan, tangannya mengepal di balik saku celana mahalnya. Setelan bermerk yang kini dipakainya tak pernah membawa derajat Ichimaru Gin pada kemurnian darah seorang bangsawan, sekeras apapun seseorang ingin mengubah nasib pada kenyataannya, takdir yang selalu lebih banyak bicara. Nasibnya memang bisa berubah sebab ia terlahir memiliki darah bangsawan. Namun, takdir yang tak akan pernah bisa di ubahnya adalah; ia hanyalah anak yang terbentuk dalam rahim seorang budak perempuan yang telah tersia-sia lalu mati dalam penderitaannya.

"Brengsek!" Seorang remaja tersulut amarah. Pemuda tanggung yang sudah menjadi pengikut setia Gin memberi pembelaan. Remaja itu merangsek untuk memulai perkelahian.

Ishida Uryuu yang juga menemani Ichigo bereaksi sigap, ia mengeluarkan r_evolver caliber_ 26 lalu mengacungkannya tepat di kepala si remaja yang lepas kendali. Kawanan Ichimaru tak mau kalah mereka serentak memamerkan pegangan mereka dan memamerkan moncong berbau mesiu itu ke arah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

"Cukup!" pria berambut perak itu menahan amarahnya, ia mempunyai siasat licik untuk menghancurkan musuhnya. "Pria bermulut besar ini," Gin menahan kalimatnya lalu menatap para pria yang kini ada dihadapannya itu penuh kebencian, mereka yang menjadi sasaran hanya menampilkan senyuman yang memuakan bagi Ichimaru "Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan mereka bertemu dewa neraka!" amarah seseorang selalu terasa mengerikan untuk di sembunyikan.

"Huuu ... Terdengar sangat mengerikan." Renji memainkan nada suaranya yang sengaja dibuat-buat, terdengar ketakutan namun mengejek.

Gin menghampiri mobil balapnya, ia melangkah dengan gerakan tenang seekor ular, ia tahu kapan waktunya ia akan membelit lalu mencekik hingga lawannya remuk dalam kematian.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ichigo Kurosaki dan kedua temannya memasuki daerah kekuasaan Kuchiki, mereka di tantang oleh Gin dalam adu kecepatan, sebuah permainan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri dan juga nyawa. Seorang Ichimaru yang terkenal keji dan kejam tentu mempunyai rencana licik dan juga berbahaya bagi para musuhnya.

Deru suara mobil terdengar bising, _nissan veilside rx_-7 mobil milik Ichimaru dengan dandanan agak minimalis yang sudah di _modifikasi _itu melawan _nissan skyline GT-R R34 1999,_ mobil yang mencuri perhatian karna modifikasinya yang modis dengan neon biru di kolong mobil dan cat kombinasi merah-silver benar-benar menunjukan keperkasaan pemilik kuda besi itu, Ichigo Kurosaki. Belum lagi tabung _nitro_ ukuran besar, yang menjanjikan tambahan daya pacu superdahsyat membuat Ichigo semakin percaya diri dapat mengalahkan seorang Ichimaru. Sayangnya Ichigo membuat kesalahan strategi perang, sebab arena balap liar yang akan di adakan tidak sesuai dengan _ekspektasinya._

Renji dan Ishida mengikuti Ichigo di belakang. Keduanya hampir tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat tahu tempat yang di jadikan arena balap kali ini, sebuah _departemen store _terbesar tampak menjulang tinggi. Disana tersedia sirkuit yang tak lazim, sebuah jalur antara basement parkir lantai bawah dan lantai atas dapat digunakan untuk memacu adrenalin liar seorang Ichimaru.

Gin memandang remeh pada lawannya, ia memacu gas tepat setelah selembar kain berwarna merah yang di lemparkan seorang gadis berbaju seksi melayang di udara. Mobil minimalis yang di kendarainya melesat diantara lorong sempit menuju parkiran yang terletak di lantai atas, jalannya yang berkelok dan memutar membantunya memamerkan kemampuan _driftingnya _yang handal. Ichigo yang tak pernah menduga akan mengadu kecepatan di lorong sempit ini membuatnya kewalahan, namun seorang Ichigo Kurosaki tentu takkan mau mengalah begitu saja.

Keduanya mengeluarkan teknik _Drifting_ yang mengesankan, sayangnya mobil modis Ichigo dengan kecepatan _turbo_ tidak berguna sama sekali di arena yang memutar sampai 360 derajat ini, body badan yang terlalu lebar juga membuatnya kewalahan saat ia harus mengepot dan memutar mobilnya dengan kemiringan 180 derajat, bemper lebarnya selalu menyengat pagar beton yang menjadi pembatas, percikan api tercipta dari setiap gesekan yang dibuatnya pada setiap tikungan, hal ini membuat kecepatannya menurun drastis.

Ichimaru Gin melesat tepat di depan Ichigo, pada tikungan terakhir mereka harus memutari area parkir lantai atas lalu mencapai garis finishnya. Disananlah kesempatan terakhir Ichigo untuk membalik posisi, pada lintasan lurus dan luas itulah ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga turbonya secara maksimal. Ichigo melihat tikungan terakhir itu dan mulai mengoperasikan tenaga turbonya secara bertahap, Ichimaru yang dapat menebak taktik Ichigo tak tinggal diam, detik-detik mobil Ichigo yang mulai menyamakan kecepatan, bahkan mulai melewatinya membuat ia bertidak di luar akal sehatnya sendiri, ia yang tak mau kalah membanting stir mobilnya kearah Ichigo, keadaan keduannya seperti gangsing yang sedang berputar cepat lalu di timpa oleh gangsing lain, tepat di atas kepala gangsing tersebut. Jika tak kuat menahan serangan tersebut, mobil itu bisa terpental jauh dan mendapati kehancurannya. Beruntung, mobil Ichigo jauh lebih besar dengan mobil yang di benturkan kearahnya, walaupun mobilnya harus terdorong dan terseret jauh bahkan harus membentur beberapa mobil yang terparkir disana, namun keadaannya tak separah mobil Ichimaru yang justru harus terpental hingga terguling beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan membentur beton pembatas. Kekalahan telak harus di terima oleh seorang Ichimaru Gin, luka parah yang ia derita melebihi rasa malu yang di alaminya lalu menjelma menjadi dendam untuk seorang Keturunan Kurosaki yang terhina darahnya.

* * *

**_Mask for The Love._**

Ichigo Kurosaki telah kehilangan pijakannya, hati pemuda tampan itu telah tercuri oleh seorang wanita berparas cantik bernama Orihime Inoue, seseorang dari darah bangsawan yang masih memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan bangsawan Kuchiki, darah bangsawan yang tak seharusnya ia cintai. Namun, apa yang mampu menghalangi perasaan indah itu, bila racunnya ia rasakan telah menyebarkan sebentuk kata bernama kerinduan.

Ichigo tak pernah merasa takut dalam hidupnya, dan ia nyaris tak pernah terkalahkan oleh kelemahannya sendiri. Mencintai Inoue tampaknya menjadi keinginannya yang terbesar, ia tak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Sampai pada kerinduan yang kini menaklukan pikiran pemuda itu, ia harus membuat rencana.

Sebuah pesta yang akan di adakan keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki adalah batu pijakannya, Ichigo berharap bisa menemui Inoue pada pesta itu. Masalahnya, seorang berdarah Kurosaki tak memiliki jaminan nyawa untuk bisa berbaur diantara para pemangsa darah Kurosaki.

"Aku harus menemuinya." Tubuh tegapnya menggambarkan kebimbangan seakan tumpukan ragu mengirimkan denyutnya sampai ketulang belakang. Ia membungkuk dalam pada posisi duduknya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kebimbangan yang jelas terbaca. "Atau, jangan pernah sebut aku sebagai Kurosaki," lanjutnya. Ichigo menengadahkan wajahnya pada cahaya rembulan yang semakin larut rambatan cahayanya akan semakin menunjukan jalur kekuasaannya. Keberanian seorang Kurosaki mulai terbangun layaknya pencuri putus asa yang tak takut mati.

"Kau tau pada siapa kau bisa mengandalkan." Pria berkaca mata yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu merangkul pundak Ichigo, menularkan sedikit ketenangannya. Uryuu Ishida adalah pemuda yang kerap berpikir panjang sebelum bertindak, membiarkan temannya mengantarkan nyawa, ia tentu tak akan tinggal diam.

"Kau benar-benar gila Ichigo!" pemuda lain menimpali, Renji Abarai. Pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar mencerminkan sebatang korek api yang sedang terbakar. Bagi Renji apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo terlalu beresiko, apalagi hanya demi seorang wanita. Renji tak pernah bisa memahami cinta yang dibuat rumit, baginya cinta itu _simple_ dan harus bisa menyenangkan. Jika perasaan itu memberatkannya ia akan mulai dengan meninggalkan perasaannya. itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah merasakan akhir dari segala pencariannya tentang cinta, karna ia selalu memulai dengan mengakhiri. Dan saat melihat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki memilih jalan rumit itu, ia merasa iri dengan perasaan yang di miliki Ichigo. Namun, menjadi lelaki baik-baik bukanlah gaya seorang Abarai. Renji adalah pemuda dengan jiwa yang paling bebas.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan," Ichigo berkeras hati.

Renji beranjak dari tempatnya, menghembuskan napasnya dengan hentakan tipis yang mendesis, seolah ia sedang mengusir rasa jengahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Uryuu menanggapi reaksi si rambut merah yang tampak acuh.

"Mencari informasi. Jika kita menghadapi peperangan, kita harus memiliki senjata dan perbekalan yang lengkap," jawab pemuda itu. Renji melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Meskipun Renji terlihat menjadi yang paling tak setuju di antara mereka, namun ia akan tetap menjadi teman yang selalu bisa di andalkan.

Ichigo, Uryuu, dan Renji, kini berada di sekitar daerah kekuasaan keluarga Kuchiki. Malam ini pesta yang dirayakan bangsawan Kuchiki sedang berlangsung. Banyak para undangan yang berasal dari kalangan atas menghadiri pesta tersebut, terkecuali bangsawan Kurosaki dan kerabatnya, mereka tak akan pernah menjadi tamu kehormatan Kuchiki. Semua bangsawan yang datang memiliki undangan yang terbuat dari kertas berlapiskan emas. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kedalam pesta tersebut. Jika kau tidak memiliki undangan, maka dapat di pastikan kau akan di tendang sebelum bisa menyentuh gerbang depan. Hidungmu bahkan tak akan di biarkan untuk sekedar mencium aroma kue-kue manis yang di hidangkan dalam pesta kelas atas itu.

Setiap undangan yang tersebar memiliki ciri tersendiri yang dapat menunjukan tingkat kehormatan yang di sandang, dan jumlah undangan yang tersebarpun terbatas. Dengan kata lain tidak akan ada yang bisa memalsukan undangan itu,hingga sangat sulit untuk bisa memasuki pesta itu, bahkan nyaris mustahil.

Namun dalam kamus Ichigo tak pernah mengenal kata mustahil sebelum ia mengusahakan dengan optimal, karena dalam setiap daya upaya akan selalu menemukan keajaibannya. Lalu keajaiban itu terulur dari tangan sang _cassanova,_ Renji Abarai. Ia berhasil mendapatkan sebuah tiket emas yang mampu membawa sahabatnya pada sebuah takdir yang sudah jauh tertulis sebelum sahabatnya itu tercipta. Jalan menuju lingkaran nasibnya dalam mengejar cinta.

Nuansa perak berkombinasi dengan emas menghiasi _Ballroom _ -tirai raksasa terpasang anggun dan mewah di setiap sudutnya. Rangkain bunga berwarna pelangi melengkapi keindahan ruangan yang membawa keharuman bunga alami bercampur parfum mahal para bangsawan. Pernak pernik hiasan mewah menjuntai apik. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini begitu mewah, menarik dan menakjubkan. Pelayan-pelayan terdidik berkeliling membawa minuman mahal. Pada meja-meja bulat yang berjejer, hidangan yang tersaji hanyalah makanan pilihan. Semua terlihat menggiurkan dengan keharuman yang menggoda, manis dan sedap.

Ichigo, Renji, dan Uryuu menyusup diantara para bangsawan. Di tengah pesta mereka pun berpisah untuk menjemput kesenangannya masing-masing.

Ichigo menggunakan topeng yang menawan untuk menyembunyikan wajah rupawannya. Tak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Kurosaki karna para bangsawan itu sibuk membicarakan bisnis dan beberapa sibuk mencari muka dengan bangsawan yang derajatnya jauh di atas mereka.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, pria bangsawan kerabat pangeran itu terlihat paling bersinar diantara para bangsawan lainnya. Ia di kelilingi para gadis bangsawan yang cantik namun hatinya telah terpaut oleh gadis mungil yang hingga saat ini belum terlihat di _Ballroom _pesta yang di buat oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Kemewahan dan kemeriahan pesta sungguh tak sempurna di hati pemuda tampan itu. Putri Kuchiki yang telah menghalangi kebahagiaannya belum juga muncul untuk memeriahkan pesta, dan yang terpenting memeriah hati seorang pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta. Grimmjow nyaris frustasi menanti, jika bukan karna kehormatannya dapat di pastikan ia akan memaksa masuk ke kamar seorang gadis.

Disisi lain, Rukia Kuchiki bersembunyi diantara para pelayan pribadinya yang sedang sibuk melayani para tamu kehormatan. Bukannya di ruang utama pesta, Rukia Kuchiki justru di dalam ruangan para pelayan. Ia dengan gaun putihnya yang anggun dan cantik terlihat seperti putri yang tersesat.

"Rukia-Sama, kenapa kau disini? Ayo, kita keruang utama." Seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh gempal dan pendek menarik paksa majikannya yang sudah ia rawat sedari lahir, "Kau tahu? calon tunanganmu terus menerus menanyakanmu," Pelayan itu memperhatikan mimik wajah majikannya yang terlihat imut.

"Kenapa kau cemberut cantik? Ah, Lihatlah penampilanmu! kau sangat anggun dan menawan. Aku yakin Tuan Grimmjou akan semakin terjerat pesonamu." Wanita tua itu tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian," Rukia mengguman kesal, namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah pelayan yang paling di sayanginya seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Kau harus membiasakan dirimu sayang, lagi pula ku jamin kau takkan bosan berada di sisi Sang Jargejarques yang tampan dan menarik," goda sang pelayan.

Ichigo berkeliling mencari targetnya. Saat ia menemukan gadisnya yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang pria hatinya terasa panas. Orihime Inoue dan pria muda itu menghakhiri dansanya lalu terlihat menjauhi keramaian pesta. Ichigo yang melihatnya dari kejauhan mengikuti kedua orang itu, hampir saja ia kehilangan jejak keduannya.

Rukia terus berjalan dibelakang sambil mendengarkan ocehan pelayannya. Sebuah ide jahil hinggap di kepala gadis cantik itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan si pelayan yang lebih asik bicara sendiri Rukia meninggalkan wanita itu. Ia berbelok menuju taman yang terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa tamu yang sedang bercengkramah lebih intim. Pencahayaan yang redup membuat Suasana taman lebih terasa romantis.

Rukia sedang asik tertawa sebab sudah bisa membuat pelayannya menjadi tampak bodoh karna tak menyadari pelariannya. Tanpa disadarinya ada sesorang yang terusik oleh tawa lembutnya.

Seketika seseorang membekap mulutnya.

"Hmmm!" Tubuh Rukia tersentak tersembunyi diantara tanaman hias. Ia bergetar dalam kungkungan sebuah lengan yang kokoh merangkul pinggulnya, sedang sebagian wajah mungilnya tertutup oleh kelembutan jemari seorang lelaki. Ichigo si pelaku menangkap gadis yang salah, namun takkan membuatnya menyesal.

"Sssssttt." Ichigo menatap mata gadis yang menjadi tawanannya, begitu indah dan kelam. Ichigo merasa ia akan tenggelam dalam tatapan gadis mungil yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud jahat," Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan. Rukia hanya bisa memandang sosok gelap yang membelakangi cahaya. Rasa takut memaksanya memejamkan mata dalam kepasrahan, untuk sesaat Ichigo terlepas dari jerat mata yang misterius itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rukia yang masih memejamkan matanya mendengar suara lelaki, apa pencuri ini melamarnya?

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lebih jelas dan yakin, namun terdengar agak jauh.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

tunggu! Rukia tentu tak akan menerima lamaran seorang pencuri kasar dan tak romantis ini. Jadi, suara siapa itu? Pikir Rukia. Ia pun akhirnya kembali membuka matanya. Saat ia membuka mata ia melihat wajah seorang pria yang tersiram cahaya keemasan rembulan.

Pencuri itu memiliki garis wajah yang tak asing dalam ingatan Rukia, lelaki yang telah melepaskan topengnya itu, tentu dapat di kenali dengan mudah oleh seorang Kuchiki.

Dia …Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang Kurosaki berada di sarang Kuchiki, apa pria ini sudah gila.

Rukia memperhatikan arah pandangan si pria, disana terlihat sepupunya Orihime Inuoe sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria tampan yang sudah sangat di kenalnya. Rukia senang melihat kebahagiaan sepupunya, ia tahu pria itu adalah orang yang sangat di cintai Inuoe. Ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan sepupunya. Rukia bergerak risih dan Ichigo merasakan pergerakan wanita yang menjadi tawanannya itu.

"_Gomen_, kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya, "Aku akan melepaskanmu dengan syarat kau jangan menjerit, oke?" Ichigo merasakan anggukan si gadis lalu perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari bibir sang gadis dan melepaskan dekapan tangan satunya pada pinggang kecil Rukia. Seiring terlepasnya tubuh Rukia, Ichigo merasa ia telah kehilangan sentuhan yang mengusiknya. Ia merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan wanita mungil itu.

"Kau?" Rukia menatap Ichigo kurosaki tak percaya. Apa benar di hadapannya kini adalah seorang Kurosaki yang selama ini ada dalam benaknya. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya walaupun ia tahu keluarganya sangat membenci keluarga Kurosaki. Tapi Rukia yakin dengan perasaan murninya, bahwa sudah sejak lama ia terjerat cinta terlarang dengan pemuda ini, pemuda yang seharusnya ia jauhi dan ia benci.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia dengan senyum yang tak seharusnya hadir di saat yang bersamaan, dimana cinta pertamanya kandas begitu cepat. Rukia terlihat ingin menjauhi tubuh Ichigo, ia menggeleng kuat mendengar pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya.

Saat tubuh mungil itu akan berbalik, Ichigo mencegahnya lalu menariknya lebih menjauh lagi dari keramaian pesta. Ichigo menggenggam tangan halus sang gadis menuntunnya ke tempat yang tak tentu arah. Ichigo merasa dirinya sudah gila, untuk apa dia membawa wanita ini? Saat ia kembali melihat wajah sang gadis, Ichigo takluk dengan pikiran tak warasnya. Ia eratkan genggamannya pada tangan si gadis.

"Kau bilang kau akan melepaskanku! Sekarang kau akan membawaku kemana?" Rukia begitu kuat menekan kegelisahan hatinya, ia takut pria ini akan mengetahui apa yang di sembunyikannya.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Rukia memendam perasaan pada pemuda ini, walaupun seluruh keluarganya membenci semua keturunan Kurosaki, Rukia tak bisa menolak perasaan yang kerap muncul di hatinya. setiap kali keluarganya menyebut nama Ichigo, hatinya bergemuruh tak karuan. perasaan itu dimulai saat ia bertemu dengan Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya di sebuah toko buku. Sebuah tempat yang sempit dan di penuhi dengan benda-benda persegi yang meminta untuk segera di jamah. Untuk jatuh cinta dengan pemuda Kurosaki itu, Rukia hanya butuh tiga detik melihatnya lalu membiarkan imajinasinya bergerak liar hingga ia terjebak pada perangkap cinta yang di buatnya sendiri. Bahkan ketika ia mengetahui marga dari sang pemuda yang sudah jelas telah masuk dalam _Blacklist_ keluarganya. Rukia sudah terlanjur menikmati masa-masa manis dimana ia bisa mencintai seorang laki-laki dengan diam-diam.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak mencari arah jalan yang tak pernah ia kenali, seperti sebuah perasaan tersesat yang tiba-tiba hadir tanpa bisa dia mengerti. Apakah hatinya dengan mudah berubah haluan? Hanya karna seorang gadis mungil yang menggunakan gaun putih yang pesonanya berasal dari para dewi. Hembusan angin menyentuh gaunnya dengan sangat lembut, dan selendang tipis gadis itu menjuntai seperti sayap peri yang transparan. Ichigo tak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, jadi ia bermaksud membawa gadis ini sebagai hiburan semata. Hey! Sejak kapan pemuda Kurosaki ini berubah menjadi penjahat, gadis ini pasti penyihir. Ichigo begitu bingung dengan apa yang dia mau dari gadis ini. Tak pernah sekalipun Ichigo berpikiran untuk merusak seorang gadis, tapi gadis ini membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Ichigo ingin menjadikan gadis yang bahkan namanya pun belum di ketahui itu menjadi miliknya utuh.

"Kurosaki-san, jangan kesana! Di sana banyak para penjaga." Rukia yang tahu betul setiap sudut kediamannya memperingatkan pemuda berambut jeruk itu, karna begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya jika sampai tertangkap. Rukia bahkan melupakan sandiwaranya.

"Kau mengenalku?" Rukia tampak gelisah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"A ... ano, aku." Rukia menjadi gugup, ia begitu ketakutan seperti seekor tikus yang menghadapi kucing kelaparan.

"Siapa namamu?" Ichigo tak perduli kenapa gadis ini berbohong tidak mengenalnya. Hal pertama yang ingin dia pastikan adalah nama keluarganya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Kurosaki-san, sebelum kau ketahuan lalu mati konyol di tempat ini." Rukia mencoba mengalihkan topik, ia takut jika Ichigo tahu siapa dirinya, lelaki ini akan membencinya. Rukia senang bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo, apalagi ia bisa begitu dekat dengannya, karena itu ia lebih suka mengakhiri pertemuan ini tanpa harus melibatkan nama keluarga.

"Bagaimana kau tahu disana banyak penjaga?" Ichigo semakin penasaran dengan gadis ini. Gadis ini terlihat begitu manis di mata Ichigo, pipinya yang merona saat bicara dengannya lalu bahasa tubuhnya yang misterius mengundangnya untuk lebih mengenal si gadis.

"Ruki-Chan! Kaukah itu?" Hisana Kuchiki memastikan sosok mungil yang terhalangi oleh sosok berpunggung lebar itu benar anak kesayangannya. Ia sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh ruangan rumahnya hanya untuk menemukan anaknya yang nakal itu, bahkan ia telah mengerahkan para pelayan untuk mencarinya. Hisana yang anggun berubah panik saat ia mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenali sedang berbicara begitu serius dengan seorang pria asing. Jika pria itu seorang Jaegeurjaques, Hisana takkan mempersoalkannya.

"_Okaa-san_!" cemas tiba-tiba bergelenyar liar dalam darah Rukia. Melebihi keliaran cemasnya, Rukia pun berani menggandeng tangan seorang pria dan membawanya kabur. Seolah segala sopan santun dan tata krama yang sudah di ajarkan pada darah setiap wanita Kuchiki yang terhormat menguap tak berbekas.

Mereka berlari menyusuri koridor sepi seperti sepasang kekasih yang hendak melarikan diri, keduanya merasakan debaran yang menyenangkan. Sayangnya kisah ini bukanlah kisah yang sesederhana seperti: berlari, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Kisah ini bahkan belum di mulai.

"Kau ikuti saja jalan lurus ini, setelah melewati taman ini kau akan menemukan pintu keluarnya, juga menemukan keselamatanmu Kurosaki-san." Tentunya keselamatan hati Rukia juga, ia meyakini diri. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka.

"Kau sangat baik Nona," Ichigo menatap lekat wajah cantik di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin lekas mengakhiri pertemuan yang membuatnya harus mengakui kelemahannya. Betapa mudahnya ia jatuh cinta atau betapa hebatnya jerat wanita mungil ini, yang manapun kebenarannya, Ichigo tetaplah menjadi pihak yang kalah dan takluk.

"Izinkan aku berterimakasih dengan ini." Ia meraih jemari mungil sang gadis dan membawa punggung tangan Rukia pada kehangatan bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan sekaligus pemujaannya ia persembahkan untuk wanita terhormat dihadapannya.

* * *

Rukia yang telah kembali dan berbaur dengan keramaian pesta di sambut oleh alunan romantis. lagu dansa itu membawanya pada uluran tangan seorang pemuda tampan yang akan menjadi tunangannya, seorang Grimmjou tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dari perasaan jatuh cinta kepada gadis mungil dihadapannya.

Alunan musik mengalir dalam tiap gerakananggun para bangsawan. Kebahagiaan mereka bergerak dalam denyutan nada yang mengalir lembut. Langkah-langkah terdidik membawa Rukia dalam kuasa tunangannya yang memimpin pergerakan dansa di antara keduanya.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Keduanya berdansa mengikuti setiap irama yang mengalir, berdansa dengan gerakan anggun dan apik.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

Lirik lagu dan wanita yang berdansa anggun di sana adalah perpaduan yang nyata yang membuat Ichigo membuang keselamatannya. Ichigo kembali pada pesta untuk meyakini dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan pemilik segala kecantikan yang murni, semurni cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

Di lantai dua _ballroom_ pesta, kedua darah Kuchiki sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik kehadiran seorang kurosaki yang sedang berbaur dengan para bangsawan di lantai bawah.

"Bagaimana bisa Kurosaki di pesta Kuchiki? Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya!" Ichimaru tak bisa menahan amarahnya, baginya kehadiran seorang Kurosaki di pesta Kuchiki adalah penghinaan. Byakuya Kuchiki mencoba tetap tenang, ia tak mau pestanya terganggu karena ulah cecurut kecil berdarah Kurosaki.

"Biarkan saja." Byakuya tak menghiraukan adik tirinya.

"Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkannya!" Ichimaru bertambah geram dengan sikap kakaknya. Ia merasa sebaiknya ia sendiri yang akan turun tangan.

"Pemuda itu cari mati!" Ichimaru mulai mengeluarkan pistol kecil yang biasa ia sembunyikan di balik Jasnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakuakan?" Byakuya meninggikan suaranya.

"Si brengsek itu akan tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!? Aku akan membunuhnya!" Ichimaru yang mulai tak terkendali mulai menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

"Hentikan!" Byakuya menarik tubuh adiknya, namun Ichimaru berontak. Byakuya yang tak terbantahkan mengambil tindakan yang tak pernah di ajarkan dalam kalangan terhormat. Ia menampar wajah adik tirinya di tengah keramaian pesta lalu mengusirnya dengan tegas.

Ichigo berdiri diantara sayap-sayap peri penabur serbuk cinta. Seketika, ia berubah menjadi pangeran dari negri dongeng yang telah menemukan putri impiannya. Ia menemukan putri itu terlalu mudah dan cepat, tanpa melalui penjagaan monster raksasa, bahkan tanpa melawan penyihir tua yang jahat. Hanya saja, ia harus melewati kutukan kebencian dari dua keluarga.

"Ichigo, kau tak menggunakan topengmu?" Kepala Uryuu bergerak kekiri dan kanan, melihat situasi di sekitarnya, "Kau sudh menemukan wanitamu?" Uryuu berbisik pada pemuda yang terpesona pada wanita yang sedang asik berdansa dengan calon tunangannya.

"Ichigo ..." Uryuu terus mengguncang tubuh Ichigo yang jiwanya tercuri sepenuhnya oleh gadis Kuchiki muda itu.

"Aku telah mnemukannya," Ichigo bekata tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerakan anggun si gadis. Uryuu yang dapat menemukan titik pusat pandangan temannya itu mengernyit tak percaya.

"Oh, tidak Ichigo!" Uryuu menekankan nada bicaranya, seolah ia adalah monster pertama bagi sang pangeran yang akan menjemput sang putri.

"Kenapa tidak?" Ichigo menatap karibnya penuh tanda Tanya, ini pertama kalinya seorang Uryuu menentang keinginannya.

"Kau boleh jatuh cinta dengan gadis manapun, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini," Uryuu menjelaskan.

"Memang ada apa dengan gadis itu, apa dia sudah menikah?" mendadak perasaan sesak memenuhi dada sang pangeran, tak pernah ada pangeran baik hati yang akan merusak kebahagiaan orang lain.

"Lebih buruk, dia seorang Kuchiki tulen. Anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo harus menelan kenyataan pahit ini.

Saat ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada Inoue ia tak pernah memikirkan darah Kuchiki yang terhubung padanya, sebab Inoue hanyalah cinta pertamanya yang akan ia lepaskan. Namun saat ia menemukan seorang Rukia Kuchiki, ia merasa darah yang terhubung pada gadis itu adalah kutukan penyihir jahat, mantra sihir yang terlalu kuat untuk bisa di patahkan. Rukia Kuchiki memang bukan cinta pertamanya, tapi Ichigo meyakinkan pada hatinya bahwa hanya wanita berdarah terkutuk itulah yang berhak menjadi wanita terakhirnya.

"Hey!"

Renji yang telah mendengar bisik-bisik tamu lainnya yang mengetahui keberadaan seorang Kurosaki di pesta segera menghampiri kedua karibnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi," katanya sambil menarik paksa tubuh Ichigo yang lemas mengetahui siapa sebenarnya gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih atas dukungangnya dan sudah menyempatkan membuat jejak pada cerita ini.

_**Bleach**_ milik [ **C** ] _**Tite Kubo, **_FF ini milikku. Terinspirasi dari kisah_** Romeo and Juliet, Fast and Furious, Initial D.**_

Part ending. Happy reading.

* * *

Kurosaki dan Kuchiki takkan pernah berdamai, selama masih ada keserakahan untuk mengambil semua kehormatan di mata dunia.

Peperangan di antara mereka takkan pernah berhenti, selama keangkuhan bersemayam dalam darah bangsawan mereka.

Persaingan bisnis dan kekuasaan adalah jalur kebencian mereka yang tak pernah menemui jalan buntu.

Kutukan kematian mungkin bisa menjadi akhir.

* * *

**_The Balcony Scene._**

"Bocah tak waras." Renji memandang bulan di atas kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar gila!" Ia masih tak puas memaki seseorang yang tak ada.

"Sinting!" Lanjutnya memaki, lalu menengguk minumannya yang terasa panas di tenggorokan.

Uryuu Ishida hanya terdiam dan menemani karibnya si rambut merah yang tampaknya mulai mabuk. Keduanya sedang memikirkan temannya yang tak waras, gila, juga sinting. Ichigo nekat ingin menyusup seorang diri ke kediaman Kuchiki, hanya untuk menemui dan meyakinkan hatinya sekali lagi bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki pada gadis Kuchiki itu akan berakhir sama seperti perasaan yang pernah ia miliki pada Inoue. Apalagi gadis Kuchiki itu pun sudah memiliki calon tunangan yang tampan dan terhormat. Dengan alasan ini, seharusnya Ichigo bisa dengan mudah melemahkan matra cinta dari gadis yang sudah terikat itu.

Ichigo menggendap di antara semak tanaman hias, bergerak menuju targetnya. Ia mendengar suara ketukan langkah yang lembut, sosok mungil seorang gadis bergaun putih terlihat berjalan di antara tirai-tirai yang menjuntai dan menari disentuh angin.

"Di sana kau berdiri." Ichigo bermonolog, "Menghadirkan kecantikan yang sama." Ia meraih tanaman rambat sebagai pegangan, "Sekali lagi, kau membuatku jatuh cinta." Lalu memanjati tembok harapannya.

"Ichigo ..., Ichigo ..., Ichigo. " Pemuda tampan itu merasakan gemuruh di hatinya saat namanya terucap dari bibir gadis pujaannya.

"Kau memanggilku, Nona." Ichigo menampakan diri layaknya Jin yang keluar dari lampu ajaib. Membuat gadis di hadapannya terkejut bukan main, satu detakan kuat mengawali ratusan detakan selanjut. Sebuah detakan yang tak seharusnya bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Bagai-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini?" Ichigo memotong lalu menghadirkan senyuman seindah rembulan.

Rukia Kuchiki tak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang pria bisa membuatnya begitu bahagia, hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

"Kau yang memanggilku." Ichigo meraih pinggang ramping Rukia, lalu membawanya lebih dekat dalam sentuhan dada kekarnya yang mampu melemaskan setiap persendian kaki sang gadis.

"Aku ..." Kegugupan dan wajah merona sang gadis menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Ichigo.

"Kau, Kuchiki si penyihir." Ichigo menatap tajam wajah manis di hadapannya.

"Apa! Apa maksudmu?" Rukia merasakan debaran di hatinya akan segera membunuhnya.

"Kau menyihirku dan membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali." Ichigo harus mengakui kekalahannya,dan kembali takluk pada pesona sang gadis. Ia tak perlu meyakinkan apapun pada dirinya, ia tak perlu mencari cara untuk melemahkan matra cinta yang ada di hatinya. Ia selalu besedia jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada gadis ini. Hanya pada gadis Kuchiki ini.

"Kurosaki-san" Rukia berbisik tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, bukankah dalam kisah ini Rukia menjadi pihak yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan dihadapannya. Ia tak menyangka cintanya akan berbalas dan berbuah manis.

"Panggil aku Ichigo, sayang." Ichigo mengeratkan kungkungannya, ia menyentuh wajah manis itu dengan napas hangatnya yang semakin mendesak. Ichigo menempelkan hidung bangirnya pada pipi mulus Rukia, menjelajahi kelembutan kulit itu dengan sentuhan hasrat yang tak mampu lagi terbendung.

"Ichi," Rukia merasakan kehangatan bibir Ichigo melahap bibir mungilnya "Hmm ... Mmphh ... Mmphh." Ichigo mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Rukia tanpa jeda. Ia tak mau melepaskan rasa manis ini dengan cepat.

"Hmmpphh … Hmmpphh Ichi, Hmmpp … Lep- ashh! Hhm ... ah!" Rukia mendorong paksa pagutan liar pemuda yang telah berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

Ichigo memandang gadis pujaannya yang semakin manis dengan bibir terbuka dan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Semakin menyulut gairahnya untuk menyentuh gadis manis itu. Saat ia menatap mata Rukia ia sadar wanita dihadapannya juga menginginkannya.

Malam itu mereka mengeluarkan segala gairah mereka yang terpendam. Membanjiri arus waktu dengan perasaan cinta yang tak terbendung. Segalanya semakin terasa indah dalam sebuah rengkuahan yang lemah namun berani, dan mampu menandingi ribuan kebencian yang membeku.

* * *

_**The Sanctuary.**_

"Rukia-sama, sebaiknya anda berhati-hati. Dia adalah seorang Kurosaki, aku takut dia hanya mempermainkan gadis lugu sepertimu." Si Pelayan yang sangat menyayangi majikannya tak akan rela membiarkan Rukia di permainkan oleh siapa pun.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, aku yakin." Namun, suara Rukia tak menandakan keyakinan penuh. Rukia sadar, ia baru mengenal pemuda ini. Walaupun sepak terjangnya sudah banyak ia dengar ,tapi semuanya tetap terasa tak mudah jika berkaitan dengan perasaan.

"Rukia-sama, aku pikir tuan Jaegerjaques lebih baik. Kau tahu dia telah menawarkan sebuah ikatan suci yang begitu manis. Sedang pemuda ini, dia datang bagai seorang pencuri. Mengendap-endap, lalu membawa hati nonaku diam-diam. Aku tetap tidak yakin dengan pemuda ini." Si Pelayan wanita terus bicara, tanpa ia sadari telah membuat hati majikannya dipenuhi beban pikiran yang mengusik.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Rukia berkata lirih.

Si Pelayan yang sadar dengan sikapnya mencoba memperbaikinya.

"Kalau kau izinkan, aku akan menemui pemuda itu."

"Untuk apa?" Rukia penasaran.

Rukia tak menahan kepergian sang pelayan, ia berharap pelayan kepercayaannya itu bisa membantunya.

Ichigo Kurosaki mengunjungi seorang teman yang bisa memberikannya pencerahan, walaupun yang ia butuhkan bukanlah pencerahan. Setelah bertemu seorang Rukia yang bersinar, Ichigo tak pernah mersakan berada dalam kegelapan yang menyesatkan. Ichigo percaya hanya Rukia yang mampu memberikan sinar kebahagiaan dalam dirinya, walaupun masa depannya kini tampak suram dengan perhiasan kebencian.

"Kau terlalu meyakini Sesuatu yang semu anak muda." Lelaki berwajah damai itu menatap Ichigo, menatap pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta membuatnya dapat merasakan kembali gairah masa muda. Usia di mana ia merasa dapat menghadapi seisi dunia ini, hanya dengan menggenggam hati seorang gadis.

"Dia mencintaiku, begitu pula aku." Wajah Ichigo yang tampan tak menyimpan keraguan sedikit pun.

"Lalu, kemana perginya perasaanmu pada Orihime Inoue?"

"Cinta pertama adalah langkah pertamaku menemukan cinta terakhir. Aku mungkin tak akan pernah bisa melupakan gadis pertamaku. Namun, hatiku juga tak pernah bisa mengelak kehadiran gadis yang akan menjadi takdirku, gadis yang lebih kucintai dari cinta pertamaku."

Lelaki paruh baya itu memikirkan kisah cinta ini. Degup jantungnya mendadak melonjak-lonjak. Apa jadinya? jika kedua darah yang terikat kebencian ini bisa bersatu. Apakah akan ada dunia yang mendadak pecah belah? Atau sebaliknya, dunia berubah menjadi lebih indah dan damai tanpa perseteruan yang merusak.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Urahara Kisuke harus tahu seberapa jauh keseriusan pemuda di hadapannya, sebelum ia menciptakan kedamaian yang terlalu mustahil untuk bisa hadir dalam kedua keluarga itu.

"Aku harap kau mau membantuku mempersatukan kami dalam sebuah ikatan suci." Ichigo masih menampilkan ekspresi yakinnya, seakan semua keteguhan dunia menjadi miliknya semua.

"Kau ingin menikahinya?"

Ichogo tersenyum menyakinkan, Urahara memandang takjub pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Lelaki yang telah memutuskan mengabdi di kuil suci dan menghindari kehidupan dunia luar itu tiba-tiba ingin kembali sejenak pada kerumitan duniawi. Kisah cinta ini dalam sekejap merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, biarlah ia melihat sebuah harapan yang indah.

Rukia menyimpan begitu banyak rasa dalam hati kecilnya, semenjak kepulangan pelayan kepercayaannya pikiran Rukia begitu ribut dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sementara jiwaku hanya terdiam menyaksikan kesalahan ini. Bukan karna aku lemah tapi karna perasaan ini yang terlalu kuat. Ichigo, apakah kau pangeranku?' sebuah kebahagiaan melintas dicelah-celah pikiran Rukia.

Sang pelayan itu telah membawa berita yang begitu indah untuk bisa dipercaya, Ia mengabarkan bahwa Ichigo telah menyiapkan sebuah altar suci tempat Ia dan pangeran impiannya akan mengucap janji suci.

"Kita akan menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya," katanya bermonolog.

Rukia berharap mentari segera terbit dan ia bisa segera menjemput impiannya bersanding dengan pangerannya.

Malam itu Rukia tertidur ditemani debaran kebahagiaan dan rasa tak percaya yang menghadirkan mimpi-mimpi yang terus hadir bahkan saat ia sudah membuka mata di pagi hari.

Saat ia berjalan di antara taburan kelopak bunga yang tersebar di antara langkahnya. Rukia masih berpikir semua yang terjadi adalah sebuah mimpi yang begitu indah namun nyata. Bahkan setelah ia melihat pangerannya berdiri di hadapan altar, Rukia masih belum mendapati pijakannya. Ia seakan melayang dengan sayapnya yang tak terlihat.

Untaian janji suci terucap di antara keduanya, mengalir dalam nyanyian merdu para Cupid yang berpesta dalam pencapaiannya yang gemilang.

Ikrar suci itu diakhiri dengan do'a.

"Dalam kasih Sang Maha Pecinta, kalian telah diperstukan dalam ikatan suci ini. Semoga kebahagiaan dan perdamaian dapat melengkapi ikatan suci ini." Urihara Kisuke mengakhiri tugasnya dengan tersenyum pada kedua mempelai.

Ichigo yang terlalu sering menonton adegan _kissing_ setelah janji suci pernikahan tak sabar menantikan kata-kata selanjutnya dari Sang pendeta tua itu, namun intruksi yang diharapkan tak juga terucap dari mulut Urahara. Lelaki itu tetap terdiam meskipun Ichigo mencoba berdehem berkali-kali untuk mengingatkan kata-kata ajaib itu. Rukia yang kini telah sah sebagai istrinya hanya menunduk malu mendampingi lelaki yang mulai tak sabaran itu.

Tanpa perintah dan tanpa rasa malu Ichigo si _pervert_ mencium bibir Rukia tepat dihadapan Urahara. Awalanya tautan bibir Ichigo terasa lembut menyentuh bibir Rukia, kelamaan ciumannya semakin menuntut.

Ichigo melumat bibir mungil itu hingga tersedot seluruhnya dalam kuluman kasarnya, Rukia yang awalnya malu-malu begitu dibuat mabuk dengan ciuman menakjubkan itu. Rukia yang kehilangan rasa malunya mulai membalas pagutan demi pagutan yang diberikan Ichigo dengan begitu mendesak namun tak memaksa.

"Mmhhp! HmmMpp." Suara lumatan semakin terdengar liar.

Sampai.

Bletak!

"Auw!" suara desahan Rukia berganti dengan suara erangan kesakitan Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini." Wajah merah Urahara terpampang jelas dihadapan keduanya.

Rukia yang mulai sadar kembali menundukan wajah malunya, sedang Ichigo si kulit tebal, hanya manyun dan menggerutu karena aksi hebatnya harus dihentikan. Ia berpikir lelaki tua itu hanya iri melihat kebahagiaannya.

Rukia menatap wajah suaminya, ia menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama persis dengannya. Pijar kebahagiaan keduanya berpendar terlalu menyilaukan, jika ada sebuah bayangan hitam menyusup sekalipun, keduanya takkan menyadarinya.

* * *

_**Determination.**_

Rukia kembali ke mansionnya sebagai seorang Kurosaki, dan menyimpan rahasia besarnya sampai pada waktu yang tepat ia bisa mengungkapkannya. Rukia merasa ia membutuhkan lebih banyak bubuk keberutungan para peri. Kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya harus bisa ia sembunyikan dari keluarganya. Ia butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi lalu merapat pada pusat dunianya, di mana dunia itu hanya ada dirinya dan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling, saat ia menyentuh alas tempat tidurnya, meremas selimutnya dan mencium bantal yang biasa ia gunakan, pikirannya panik sendri. Ia meminta para pelayannya untuk mengganti seprai, sarung bantal, dan selimut yang masih bersih padahal baru pagi tadi para pelayannya mengganti semua alas tempat tidur Rukia. Rukia beralasan ingin menggunakan corak yang lebih menarik, ia bahkan meminta para pelayannya untuk mengganti tirai-tirai kamarnya.

"Apa nanti malam dia akan datang?" Pelayan tua itu bertanya pada nonanya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya ingin suasana yang lebih menarik." Rukia menyembunyikan wajah meronanya, pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan membantu Nonanya menghias kamarnya.

Ichigo dan Uryuu sedang menyusuri jalanan di pegunungan Akina, mereka berada dalam satu mobil. Sementara Renji mengikuti di belakang mereka. Ichigo dan Renji sedang mengadu kemampuan mereka, keduanya menunjukan _skill_ mengemudi yang _adaptif, teknikal_ dan _konsisten._

Tikungan demi tikungan mereka lalui tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Saat tiba di tikungan ke empat, sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba melesat dan menyalib di antara mobil keduanya. Tak jauh di belakang mereka ada dua mobil lainnya yang juga mulai merapat dan mendesak.

Mobil hitam yang ternyata di kemudikan oleh pria berambut perak, Ichimaru Gin, mulai bergerak liar tak terkendali.

Ichimaru membenturkan mobilya pada mobil milik Uryuu yang sedang di kemudikan Ichigo.

"Shit! Apa-apan orang itu!" Uryuu mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Pengemudi yang sedang mencari masalah itu menurunkan kaca mobil, dan menampilkan wajah penuh kebenciannya.

"Sial!" Ichigo mendesis kesal, namun ia harus tetap tenang menghadapi musuh yang kini berstatus sebagai saudaranya itu.

"Renji yang telah tersingkir oleh dua mobil yang kini berada di depannya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia melihat mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Ichigo di apit oleh tiga mobil sekaligus. Bahkan Renji dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika mobil-mobil itu menyeruduk, menyenggol dan membenturkan mobil milik temannya itu dengan sengaja.

Ichigo yang tak mau mencari masalah dengan Ichimaru memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya sebelum ia sampai pada tikungan kelima, salah satu tikungan paling tajam di pegunungan itu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti brengsek!" Ichimaru yang tak terima semakin liar mencari masalah.

Mobil Ichimaru bergerak kesamping kanan mobil Ichigo yang sudah tak bergerak dan memerintahkan dua mobil lainnya berada di posisi kiri dan belakang mobil Ichigo. Ketiga mobil itu menyeret mobil Uryuu yang sudah penyok sana-sini.

"Ichimaru, apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan perbuatan gilamu!" Ichigo mencoba bernegosiasi, suara kerasnya terdengar putus asa.

"Kenapa kau tak memegang stirmu dengan benar Ichigo, injak gasmu dan kalahkanlah aku!" Ichimaru berteriak marah.

"Dengar! Aku tak ingin kita terus seperti ini. Saling membenci dan menyakiti, hanya akan membawa kita pada perseteruan yang tak berujung."

Icimaru yang semakin dibuat kesal dengan kata-kata Ichigo semakin bernapsu menghantamkan body mobilnya ke arah mobil yang dikemudikan Ichigo. Sebuah hantaman keras menggoyangkan tubuh kedua orang yang berada di dalamnya. Uryuu terus bersumpah serapah mendapati mobilnya menjadi pelampiasan Ichimaru Gin.

"Kau pengecut Kurosaki!" Ichimaru semakin bringas.

Renji yang kembali menyusul dan menyaksikan adegan itu tak mau tinggal diam, dia menghantam mobil Ichimaru dari arah belakang.

"Hey brengsek! Bagaimana kalau kau melawanku?" Renji berteriak sambil mematuk bemper bagian belakang mobil Ichimaru.

Ichimaru yang kesalpun menerima tantangan Renji. Ia meninggalkan mobil Ichigo, menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kekuatan penuh, Renji menyusul mobil Ichimaru tanpa pikir panjang. Kedua mobil yang lain ikut melesat mengejar dua mobil didepannya.

"Renjiiiii ..."

TiiiiiiiiiiNnnnnnnn.

Ichigo membunyikan Klakson tanda tak setuju.

"Brengsek!" Ichigo memukul stir, menghidupkan mobilnya kembali lalu mengejar mobil Renji.

"Ichigo, kau harus tenang." Uryuu mengingatkan temannya.

Ichigo melaju denga kecepatan bertahap, jalur pegunungan Akina terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan arena balas dendam. Salah perhitungan sedikit saja, dapat dipastikan kau dan mobilmu akan menjadi bangkai di antara lembah-lembah curam yang berdampingan dengan jalur maut ini.

Deru suara mobil yang susul-menyusul terdengar lebih dekat dari posisi Ichigo, hingga bunyinya terdengar menggeram lalu mendesing seperti ada benda yang terseret lalu terinjak hewan raksasa. Tak jauh ia melihat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Renji sudah dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Oh, My God!" Uryuu memekik, suaranya terasa mencekik tenggorokan Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Uryuu keluar dan memeriksa keadaan Renji yang berada di dalam mobil. Keduanya berjalan mendekat dengan kedua kaki yang terasa ngilu menahan kekalutan pikirannya sendiri. Di dalam sana tubuh Renji terlihat seperti gumpalan daging yang rapuh, jaket kulit yang dikenakan Renji basah oleh warna merah yang terus berlomba ingin keluar. Tubuh Renji tergencet body mobil yang sudah rusak parah. Renji masih hidup, keadaan yang seharusnya di syukuri jika saja keduanya bisa mengeluarkan Renji secepatnya dari mobil yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak itu.

"Uhuk-Uhuk ..." Renji terbatuk darah, "Ichi- go," Renji mencoba bicara di antara setengah sadarnya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar hebat, rasa sakit yang mengoyak tubuhnya terlalu payah untuk diingatnya. Renji tak mau mengingat banyak tentang rasa sakit ini, ia hanya ingin menyerah.

"Tenanglah, kami akan mengeluarkanmu." Suara Ichigo begitu lirih disapu hawa panas yang terasa membakar. Tangan Ichigo yang gemetaran mengais-ngais pintu besi mobil. Uryuu yang mulai lemas menyaksikan kejadian ini membantu Ichigo menarik-narik pintu mobil yang sudah rusak dan tak mau terbuka.

"Sial! Cepat terbuka brengsek!" Ichigo menggeram. Bau bensin mulai menyengat di sekeliling mereka, bagian belakang mobil terlihat memercikan api.

"Ichigo ..." Uryuu memandang wajah Renji yang terlihat tenang di dalam sana, "Ichigo, Ayo pergi." Uryuu menarik tubuh Ichigo menjauh dari mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ichigo menggeram kesal. Ia mendorong tubuh Uryuu hingga terjatuh. Lalu kembali berusaha mengeluarkan Renji dari mobil keparat yang menahan tubuh tak berdaya temannya itu.

"Renji!" Ichigo memukul-mukul kaca mobil yang telah retak itu hingga hancur. Namun ia tetap tak bisa mengeluarkan tubuh Renji yang terjepit.

"Sudah Ichigo, cukup!" Uryuu kembali membujuk Ichigo.

"Diam keparat! Bantu aku mengeluarkannya." Ichigo masih terus berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Saat jemarinya bisa menyentuh wajah tampan Renji yang tak lagi hangat, Ichigo baru sadar ia sudah kehilangan sahabat dekatnya itu.

Tubuh Ichigo tak mampu bergerak, segala rasa mengkerut bersama pikirannya yang beku. Uryuu menyeret Ichigo menjauh dari area berbahaya itu dengan wajah basah dihiasi air mata.

Ichigo masih membeku tanpa ekspresi. tak lama setelah mereka menjauh, mobil itu meledak. Suara ledakkannya terdengar mengerikan, namun lebih mengerikan hati dan pikiran Ichigo yang di penuhi dengan dendam.

Ichigo yang kalap tertelan amarah, mengejar Ichimaru Gin. Seorang yang telah menjadi saudaranya itu tak pernah bisa sebanding dengan sahabatnya yang kini telah terbunuh.

Uryuu mendampingi temannya tanpa komentar apapun. Mobil itu melaju membelah angin, menggerum seperti malaikat maut yang tak sabaran ingin segera merenggut satu jiwa yang telah terkutuk.

Ichigo melesat dengan mesin bertenaga 250hp yang siap meraung sampai 11,000rpm. Ia mengejar laju mobil Ichimaru yang melambat. Ichimaru telah mendapatkan kemenangan dengan cara liciknya. Ia membuat mobil Renji terpojok oleh desakan kawanannya lalu dengan sengaja menggulingkan mobil Renji tanpa ampun. Baginya bisa menyakiti orang lain, apalagi itu orang dekat si Kurosaki sudah memberikan kesenangan tersendiri.

Amarah telah membutakan mata hati seorang Kurosaki. Di tikungan kesebelas Ichigo dapat menyusul Ichimaru. Dan tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun ia menghantam mobil Ichimaru dengan kecepatan menggila.

Braaak!

Mobil Ichimaru terlempar keluar lintasan, terbanting-banting di antara bebatuan lembah yang curam lalu berakhir dengan suara ledakan yang dahsyat. Asap hitam yang menggumpal pekat menjadi penghias langit senja di pegunungan Akina sore itu.

* * *

**_Cunclusion._**

Rukia berdiri diam dalam kamar pengantinnya. Melihat ke segenap penjuru arah, seakan merasakan sesuatu, namun tak ada apapun yang salah pada dirinya, menghirup udara, lalu kembali bergerak.

"Ichigo, kau akan datang 'kan?" Rukia memulai penantiannya.

Sementara di luar berita-berita buruk menggaung dan menggema dipenjuru kota.

Kabar kematian Ichimaru Gin telah sampai pada telinga Byakuya Kuchiki. walaupun Ichimaru hanyalah adik tirinya, namun ia tetap menyayangi adiknya itu dengan caranya sendiri. Ichimaru dikabarkan meninggal karna kecelakaan dalam balapan liar yang terjadi saat ia melawan Ichigo Kurosaki. Kabar mengenai pihak lawan yang juga menjadi korban sempat terdengar. Diberitakan korban yang meninggal dalam kejadian itu bukan hanya Ichimaru Gin dan Renji Abarai saja tapi ada satu nama lain yang menyusul, yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo mengalami kecelakaan ketika ia hendak melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi, ketika mobil yang dipinjamkan Uryuu untuk melarikan diri itu melesat kearah titik tertinggi pegunungan Akina, Ichigo mendapati dirinya dalam kesalahan fatal yang membuat mobilnya oleng dan terjun kedalam jurang yang gelap dan dalam.

Kejadian yang telah meminta korban dari kedua belah pihak ini, menyadarkan kedua keluarga yang bersangkutan untuk memutuskan tidak memperpanjang perkara.

Sementara di lain pihak, hati seorang gadis telah hancur melebur bersama hancurnya jasad sang suami di kedalam jurang yang tak tersentuh. Rukia menjelma menjadi wanita yang paling hilang harapan. Ia mengunci dirinya dalam kesedihan.

Jika sosokmu tak terlihat

Izinkan aku menjelma menjadi langit

Yang melukiskan kehampaan melalui awan

Yang mengadukan kerinduan kepada angin

Berharap kau hadir kembali

Rukia terisak tanpa suara. Semua kebahagiaannya telah tercuri oleh takdir.

Andai kau tak juga kembali

Izinkah aku mengeluh akan pedih ini

Izinkah aku menangisi sakit ini

Marajuk, maraung, mengerang,

Hingga membuatmu kembali padaku.

Tengoklah aku yang terjebak dalam ceceran duka kehilanganmu.

Atau,

Izinkahlah aku menyusulmu.

Rukia tak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya, ia tak pernah merasa takut dengan kematian. Tanpa pemuda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, bagi Rukia hidup bukanlah kehidupan.

Rukia ditemukan sekarat oleh pelayan yang selama ini mengabdikan kesetiaannya pada nona muda itu. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah merasa gagal melayani majikannya. Kini, untuk pertama kalinya. Pelayan itu merasa segala pengabdian dan kesetiaannya sia-sia belaka, tatkala sebuah pesan yang dibawanya harus bersambut dengan keadaan Rukia yang bersiap menjemput kematiannya.

"Rukia-sama!" Si Pelayan mencicit ngeri, tak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya.

Rukia terbaring bermandikan darahnya sendiri. Sebuah pisau tergeletak di dekat tubuh nonanya. Pisau itu telah menyayat urat nadi perempuan muda yang seharusnya berbahagia dengan pernikahannya.

"Nona, aku ...," suara pelayan itu tercekat. "Aku membawa pesan untukmu." Wanita tua itu menekan kesedihannya, membuat suaranya terasa mencekik. Ia membuai tubuh Rukia dalam dekapannya sekan seorang ibu yang sedang menimang anaknya. "Tuan Ichigo, menunggumu .… Hiks ... Hiks ..." Wanita itu menangis penuh penyesalan, ia merasa telah gagal membawa pesan dari suami wanita muda ini.

Ichigo kurosaki membuat alibi kematiannya agar ia terlepas dari jerat hukum, segalanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja andai Rukia mendengar kebenaran kabar suaminya itu.

"Rukia-sama, suamimu masih hidup." Bisikan sang pelayan terdengar samar ditelinga Rukia, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Hisana Kuchiki. Hisana merasa pesendiannya telah digelayuti oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk kejutan yang berasal dari anaknya sendiri.

Saat mendapati mata kelam anaknya meredup perlahan, Hisana berharap pilihan yang lebih baik dari kematian. Untuk itu ia berani melakukan apa saja demi anaknya.

* * *

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga sayang." Angin lembut musim gugur membelai helain hitam gadis di hadapannya.

"Ichigo-kun." Setengah berlari Rukia menghampiri pemuda yang membuatnya hampir mati sia-sia itu. Ia menampilkan ekspresi bahagia sekaligus sesak, sesak yang mengikatnya pada kebahagiaan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Rukia memukul-mukul dada bidang suaminya, kemudian menangis dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati, jangan pernah berbohong mengenai kematian lagi Ichigo-kun. Itu menakutkan." Rukia meresapi setiap belaian lembut milik suaminya yang menenangkan.

Ichigo tak bisa berkata-kata, ia terlalu bahagia. Ichigo menyesapi keharuman yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Ichigo mungkin hampir membuat istrinya mati, tapi Rukia juga telah membuatnya hidup dalam sengsara dengan kabar sekaratnya. Tiga hari Ichigo terus menantikan kedatangan Rukia di atas puncak gunung tempat Ichigo di kabarkan kecelakaan lalu mati.

Syukurlah keajaiban masih memayungi kisah cinta keduanya.

Rukia yang sekarat segera di bawa kerumah sakit, ia harus di rawat selama tiga hari. Dan selama itu pula Ichigo menantikan kedatangan wanita mungil itu tanpa sekalipun berputus asa. Ichigo yakin istrinya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan. Karenanya, Ichigo memutuskan akan terus menjalani hidupnya jikapun kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi pada istrinya itu. Ichigo lebih memilih hidup dalam penderitaan karna kebodohannya yang hampir membuat wanita yang dicintainya terpukul dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Aku harus meninggalkan jejak." Rukia melepaskan sepatunya dipinggiran tebing. "Seluruh dunia boleh menyangka kisah kita berakhir pada kematian." Rukia menatap wajah suaminya yang juga menatapnya lembut.

"Aku bersyukur bisa tetap hidup bersamamu." Ichigo mengecup kening istrinya. Keduanya lalu berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Meninggalkan tempat yang akan dikenang menjadi akhir kisah mereka yang terdengar tragis, tapi pada kenyataannya, sebuah akhir telah menjadi sebuah awal kisah baru.

Hisana Kuchiki memandang siluet anaknya. Daun-daun momoji yang memerah melayang-layang tertiup angin, ia memandangi kepergian anaknya seperti setiap helai daun yang berguguran demi kelangsungan hidup induknya. Hisana Kuchiki harus rela melepaskan anak kesayangannya. Terbang bersama angin yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan. Menjaga darah Kuchiki agar tetap ada dalam darah Rukia Kurosaki dan keturunananya.

"Kudengar, di puncak gunung ini ada seorang perempuan yang mati bunuh diri," seorang wanita muda berkomentar pada pemandu wisatanya.

"Iya, kudengar wanita itu nekat menyusul suaminya yang mati kecelakaan di jurang ini," wanita muda lainnya menimpali.

"Kasihan sekali, yah. Hubungan keduanya tak direstui."

"Hmmm, ehem!" Lelaki berkacamata, Uryuu Ishida yang mulai berkarier menjadi _Guide_ itu memulai kisahnya.

_Well,_ semua orang terpesona dengan kisah cinta yang penuh pengorbanan, bahkan jika sampai menantang kematian. Tapi tidakkah mereka melihat kisah sesungguhnya tidak pernah memiliki bagian awal atau pun akhir. Semua kisah bergerak seperti lingkaran yang tak memiliki ujung, berputar lalu membentuk pola tersendiri. Seseorang hanya perlu memiliki keberanian hidup untuk memiliki kisah yang lebih indah. Jika hidup bisa memberikan kesempatan bahagia yang lebih besar mengapa harus cepat-cepat memilih kematian.

The End.

* * *

Yap! Ini memiliki alur yang cepat. Karena ... FF ini sebenarnya oneshot yang aku bagi menjadi dua.

Aku merasa kisah tragis _Romeo and Juliet_ menjadi tragis karna salah satu dari mereka tak berani untuk tetap hidup walau tanpa kekasihnya, dan itu di sebabkan oleh salah satu yang lainnya bermain-main dengan kematian.


End file.
